


The Heat of My Love

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (i think), F/M, No Angst, and mipha is like "bro same ily", but he confesses nonetheless, horrible romance not gonna lie, like I hope it is clear I can't write fluff for s h i t, only fluff, uhh so like Revali hates how much he loves Mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: His thoughts were only filled of her, the graceful Zora Champion who has snuck into his mind and has taken over his day to day life. When he finally confronts her, how will it all go down?
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Heat of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from a book I have, the bolded + italicized part is the prompt
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Criticism is encouraged

Revali _hated_ how she made him feel. The pit of butterflies that sparked in his stomach whenever she spoke, smiled, laughed - it all just brought upon this same, _annoying_ sensation, a sensation that would leave him up at night, and distract him from his crucial training.

Though - there was a small part of him that _welcomed_ this feeling, that _craved_ this feeling, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise. He tried to ignore it, but like a moth drawn to a flame, it was nothing but a fruitless effort.

So that is how he found himself in the situation he was in now. With the Zora princess in front of him, and Revali not being able to utter out a single word. Despite being outside, with nothing but the cold air of the night surrounding them, he felt stuffy, and hotter than Death Mountain. 

“Revali, why is it you wanted to meet me here. Is there something bothering you?” Mipha questioned, looking upwards to meet the flustered and embarrassed eyes of the Rito Champion, who was cursing himself for not coming prepared. 

Gathering up his courage, he could sense himself growing more nervous with each passing second. He felt as though his body was on fire, and that if he waited any longer, his body would be lit up in flames, his heart, soul, and emotions being swallowed by the fires that haunted his own mind. 

“Mipha, before I begin. Swear to me that you will not interrupt or verbally react until I have finished. If you do not wish to hear what I must tell you, then please - return to your room and forget about this encounter, alright?” Revali spoke, his tone cold as his eyes never left the woman in front of her. When she did nothing but nod her head in agreement, he began once more.

**_“I have spent my whole life pretending to be someone else. It became easy after a while, second nature like a snake shedding its skin. Now that I don't have to do it anymore, I'm not really sure who I am._ ** Or, at least that was the case, until I met you. At first I thought the feelings you made me feel were feelings of disgust, feelings of hatred, feelings of rage - but I was wrong. _I was oh so wrong._ You have made me feel things I have never felt before; feelings I thought I would never feel, yet somehow you made that possible. You’ve wormed your way into my thoughts, every hour my head is filled with you, from when I’m practicing, to when I’m sleeping, _It’s all you._ What I’m trying to get at here, is that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are what I look forward to, day and night, and I don’t think I could ever live without you. So, will you be mine?”

As Revali finished, he could tell the Zora in front of him was at a loss for words, her flustered expression evident from miles away. He was expecting her to say no, to not return his feelings, to simply tell him that she wasn’t in love with him. However he was shocked to feel the Zora Champion's small hands reaching up to his face, and pulling him down to her level. 

He also wasn’t expecting to feel the Zora Champions lips pressing against the tip of his beak, a soft kiss being placed, before quickly being removed. He didn’t think it possible for him to be even more flustered than he was before, yet here he was, a flustered mess in front of the woman he just confessed too.

“I never knew you felt this way Revali, I had assumed my feelings to be simply one sided. But It appears not. I love you Revali, possibly even more than you love me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first (published) miphvali oneshot, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr at @Idiotic-Canadian. If there are any grammar mistakes that I didn't catch, please let me know! With that out of the way, that you for reading this, and have lovely day/night/whatever!


End file.
